


Dawson's Journal: After the Darkness

by lasairfhiona



Series: Dawson's Journal [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "The Darkness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawson's Journal: After the Darkness

Joe collapsed in his chair, He didn't really expect to be effected by what he saw, but he was. More than he wanted to admit.

Sighing he pulled his journal out from the bookcase. On the outside it looked like another book, an antique one that he'd kept when he'd sold off  
the bookstore. Inside the worn leather was his journal, his private thoughts and feelings about the immortal he was beginning to think of as a  
friend.

Joe pulled the fountain pen from the cup and began to write:

 

 _I watched tonight as Tessa and Richie were gunned down in the street. MacLeod held her until the ambulance came and took her away from him. He wouldn't let them take her at first, he just sat there and holding her for the longest time, before he finally consented. I was too far away, but I could imagine some the pain he was feeling. I've been watching the two of them for far too many years not to have an idea._

 _I should read his chronicles again to get an idea of what to expect from him next so I can be prepared._

 _I didn't know her, but I feel the loss too. I'd watched their relationship grow and watched them both bloom under the feeling they had for each other. MacLeod became settled for the first time in many years with no more traipsing off at a moment's notice. Their trips abroad were well planned out._

 _Richie Ryan an immortal. That caught me by surprise. MacLeod never gave any indication in the way he treated the kid, that he was destined for immortality. There is a cruel twist of fate to it. MacLeod loses his love and finds himself with a new immortal in need of a teacher in the same terrible moment.. I should report Ryan to the Watchers and have a Watcher assigned to him, but I'll let it wait for a while. Give them a chance to grieve in peace before he is put under the scrutiny of a Watcher._

 _It's hard to remain impartial at a time like this. They train us to just record, to not get involved, or take an interest in their lives. But it's hard not to care about them especially the longer you watch them. I feel Tessa's death as acutely as if I'd had known her personally. I'd watched her grow and age. I'd watched her art evolve and even became another face in the crowd at some of her exhibits._

 _Her death is making me look at my own mortality and I'm not exactly liking what I see.; an old man who has spent far to many years in the shadows with nothing much to show for himself and his life. At least Tessa had a legacy to her name..._

 

With a sigh Joe closed the journal. He spun around I his chair and replaced the book and reached for the decanter of bourbon and a glass.  
Turning back to his desk he poured himself a healthy measure and swallowed it all. He raised his second drink in a silent salute to the woman he just watched die.

 

Finis


End file.
